


brother knows best

by sunsetsand



Series: me and my brother, we're doing better [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I can'r tag for shit, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, ghostbur is sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsand/pseuds/sunsetsand
Summary: "and you know he molds me like clay"_is ghostbur who he says he is?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: me and my brother, we're doing better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216028
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	brother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> the promised wilbur one-shot. come get yalls juice

Something about Ghostbur was off. He was acting strange, acting weird. Tommy tried to pretend he didn’t notice it, but something was wrong. 

At first, he just thought maybe Ghostbur was a bit confused. He gave Tommy sugar instead of the normal blue dye, he expressed his love for red instead of his iconic blue. 

Tommy was building the tower when he started to worry. Rain started pouring, and he yelled for Ghostbur to go under shelter. Ghostbur quickly started to cover his face, for some reason, and ran away. 

“What was that about?” He asked Ranboo, who was helping him install glass panels. 

Ranboo bit his lip, something the enderman hybrid did a lot, it seemed. “He’s just re-adjusting, Tommy. Nobody’s seen him since Doomsday.”

“He’s just acting… strange. I dunno, maybe i’m becoming paranoid.” 

Ranboo slid a piece of glass into the ridges of the wall. “Y’know, Tommy, he pulled me aside. He said he came back for you. Said he failed you once, and that he wouldn’t do it again.” Tommy looked off into the distance. “I think he just wants to be there for you, man.” 

Tommy took off shortly after that. The last thing he wanted to do today was talk to his best friend’s husband about his dead brother problems, but that was just what had happened. He arrived at his house, annoyed and hurt. 

He started to place things in their respective chests, and while Tommy was never very organized he did like to have some order in the chaos of his house. 

Tommy collapsed onto the stone floor. God, he was exhausted. Tired of being alone, of being replaced, of being dead and alive at the same time. 

He was startled back into the real world when he turned to see Ghostbur behind him.

“Hey, Tommy!”

Tommy shrieked, and flew back into the wall. He lost his balance and fell, but quickly got up. “Jesus, Ghostbur. Don’t do that.” 

Ghostbur’s brows furrowed. “I’ll do what I-” He quickly changed his facial expression, as if remembering something. “Haha! Sorry!”

Tommy glanced at Ghostbur before deciding to shrug it off. 

“Okay then. Whatdya want, Big G?” 

“Just came to say hi.” he responded. 

“Okay… Hi, then. You can sit over there if you’d like,” Tommy said, pointing at the table in the corner. “I’ll be over in just a sec.” 

Ghostbur sat at the table, lightly tapping his foot on the floor, as if it was moving with some non-existant beat. 

It reminded Tommy weirdly of- 

“Tommy, are you coming over? I want to talk with you, Toms!” 

“Coming!” He responded, before moving over to the table and sitting in a chair. 

Ghostbur smiled when he saw Tommy. “I’ve missed you, y’know. I mean, I know it’s only been a few days-”

“It’s been months, Ghostbur. You disappeared after Doomsday.”

“Oh- yeah, months. Being a ghost makes the time all foggy, y’know.” 

“Yeah.” 

Ghostbur attempted to converse again. “So, I mean, how’s life been?” 

Tommy fidgeted in his seat. “Pretty shit, actually. My best friend replaced me, Jack took me fuckin hotel, and now with all this egg shit. It’s just been a fuckin mess, man.” 

Ghostbur seemed, Tommy wasn’t sure, pleased, maybe? 

“Tommy, don’t you think this land needs a leader? Someone to get all of this under control?”   
  


Tommy shifted uncomfortably. “No, not really. It seems like whenever someone tries to make themselves leader, destruction ensues.”

“I could change that.” Ghostbur muttered under his breath. 

“What?”

“We could change that. Maybe leadership is what we need, y’know? To get the world back together?” 

Tommy pursed his lips. “Uh.. yeah. I’m gonna go, uh, make myself some tea, but i’ll be back in a minute.” 

The boy rushed off to the kitchen. 

This was weird, no doubt about it. Ghostbur was acting strange. First the sugar thing, then his weird behavor at the rain.

Ghostbur was tapping his foot on the floor when he was waiting for Tommy.

Ghostbur had called him Toms. 

Only one person would tap on the floor like that. 

Only one person called him Toms. 

“Hey, Tommy, just wanted to check in and see how the tea was going!” 

Tommy grabbed a cup of hot water. It wasn’t boiling or anything, wouldn’t leave burns. 

He turned, and promptly splashed the cup in Ghostbur’s face. 

“What the fuck-”

Tommy turned to face his brother, who had gray paint running down his face, revealing his human complexion. 

“You’re not Ghostbur.” 

Wilbur took a second to realize what had happened, and started laughing. “Wow, Tommy. I didn’t think you’d realize so quickly.” he said, his voice dropping to the familiar tone that haunted Tommy’s dreams. 

Tommy stumbled back, reaching for a knife or sword or  _ anything _ as Wilbur calmly walked forward. 

“Aw, you don’t need to be scared Tommy. I’m not going to hurt you.”   
  


“Stay back!” he hesitantly replied, still looking for an exit from this situation. 

“Y’know, Tommy, I heard your little conversation with Tubbo. What was it you said? ‘He molds me like clay’?”

Tommy kept taking steps back, but eventually was met with the wall. He scrambled to find his next move, anywhere he could possibly go. 

Wilbur was inches away now. “Tommy, you don’t have to worry anymore. I won’t abandon you again, like Tubbo or Techno did.” 

Tommy slid down to the floor with nowhere else to go. 

“We can be brothers again, Toms. Just you and me.”

It was all Tommy wanted. All he ever wanted, really. 

To be wanted. 

“I’ll never leave you.”

Tommy’s breathing hitched, Wilbur in front of him, extending a paint covered hand. 

“Nobody will ever love you like I will, Tommy. Nobody else cares about you.”

Tommy was tired, so tired of feeling alone. Of feeling like nothing. 

Tommy closed his eyes and felt a single hot tear run down his face. 

Tommy took his older brother’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> if i cant get actual resurrected wilbur angst i will WRITE IT MYSELF


End file.
